


Eleven Pops the Question

by emilyneeltje



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, i found a headcanon, mileven fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyneeltje/pseuds/emilyneeltje
Summary: “Can we get married?”“Yeah, one day.”“Promise?”“Promise.”





	Eleven Pops the Question

**Author's Note:**

> I found this adorable headcanon (i can't remember who made it. please let me know if you do.) and thought I’d expand on it and turn it into a one-shot fan fiction. This is mileven fluff to the nth degree.
> 
> This is my first time writing fan fiction so I hope you like it!

It was Christmas break of 1985 in Hawkins, Indiana. Dustin, Lucas, Max, Will, Mike and Eleven were all strewn about the couch, chairs and floor in front of the television in the Wheeler’s basement. Having just spent the last three hours playing in the snow—tobogganing, making snowmen, and having a snowball fight—they were exhausted so they decided to watch a movie.

Lucas and Max took the floor in front of the couch in a mound of pillows and blankets, while Dustin claimed the leather recliner to the left for himself, with the bowl of popcorn. Will took the right side of the couch while Mike and Eleven curled up on the other end.

About forty minutes into the movie, El lifted her head from Mike’s shoulder and turned to look up at him. “Can we get married?” she asked casually. 

The rest of the party turned to face Mike and El and gawked at her for her overly serious, out-of-the-blue question. 

“Yeah, one day.” Mike said, in the most nonchalant way possible, turning to look at her.

“Promise?” El questioned, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Promise,” reassured Mike. They smiled at each other, then El gave him a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling back into his chest. Mike wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer, focusing again on the movie. 

“Did—ah—um—what—huh?” spluttered Max, still gawking at them. 

The rest of the party was speechless as they had just witnessed their friends practically get engaged. Dustin was frozen with a handful of popcorn halfway to his mouth, staring in awe at Mike and Eleven. Will looked around at the others from underneath his own blanket mountain, wide-eyed in shock. Max continued to stutter, not making any sense, utterly bewildered. Lucas was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling, completely flabbergasted. He had fallen over when Max had almost jumped up after hearing the conversation. They all kept glancing at each other, mouths hanging open, to see if the others had seen and heard what they had. Everyone in the party knew Mike and El would eventually get married but El’s question was very unanticipated at the age of 14.

Mike and El were completely oblivious to the bewilderment of the rest of the party, lost in their own little world, snuggled up on the couch together: undeniably, eternally in love.


End file.
